Music on the background
by Sister Verna
Summary: 10 Hood and Rachel tiny moments. Each is written to a different random song.


I really did like the idea of Shuffle Story Challenge created by Lattelady, so I wrote my Moments in Music for Hood/Rachel

Disclaimer: Written for fun. The characters don't belong to me and neither do the songs.

Pairing: Hood/Rachel

* * *

**1.** _**Mary Brings Meatballs - John Powell, Pete Anthony, Don Harper, Blake Nelly & The Hollywood Studio Symphony (OST Hancock)**_

She was so near (behind the wall, in the adjoining room) and yet so far. How could he believe that she would sacrifice her principles and would fall in love with him or would feel something more rather than just call of duty?

Besides that probably wasn't something she has dreamed of.

So here he was, lying in bed and staring at the ceiling possessed by the desire to go in Rachel's room, hold her in his arms and never let her go.

He was so near (behind the wall, in the adjoining room) and yet so far. How could she believe that he would forget his wife (even if she was dead he still loved her) and would fall in love with her or would feel something more rather than just cordiality.

Besides that probably wasn't something he has dreamed of.

So here she was, lying in bed and staring at the ceiling possessed by the desire to go in Jacob's room, fly into his arms and never leave him.

**2. **_**I showed her – O-Town**_

She looked so beautiful in that white dress. It showed off her lovely figure, that before was not so remarkable under all the FBI stuff. Her laughter was as ringing as bell. She looked so happy. And Hood was wondering, standing alone in the place from where he could watch without fear of being noticed by her, what could happen if he told her about his feelings for her?

Yes, she would probably be even happier than she is right now.

She spied him. Hood straightened himself up. She was smiling. But that was a bitter smile.

"Didn't think you would come" she said.

He saw so much pain and sorrow in her eyes.

"You look beautiful, Rachel" Hood uttered.

Rachel smiled and took his hand.

"Dance with me" she asked.

While they were dancing they didn't say a word. Their eyes spoke more than words could ever.

And he understood she always loved him and she always will be his as he will be hers.

**3. **_**Time and Time again – Papa Roach**_

"Rachel!!! Careful" Hood shouted, when Rachel made another sharp turn.

"Don't panic" she said just like the chase was something ordinary for her. Well up to now she had never gotten into a crash. And Hood prayed that this time it's not going to be the first.

He was numb with fear as he sat in the car's seat. They just drove through a red light. And by some miracle didn't hit the other cars.

Rachel was looking straight at the road and the car that was not so far away from them and drove on speed limit too.

They passed another crossroad.

"Gotcha" Rachel said excited by the adrenaline that was running right now through her veins.

Hood closed eyes, when they turned sharply and closed the only one exit. In front of the chasing car was a police cardoon.

When he finally opened his eyes, Rachel was looking at him smiling. She really was enjoying this high-speed ride.

"Next time, I drive" Hood muttered and got out of the car. He felt just like if he spent a whole hour in the centrifuge.

**4. **_**Can't stop loving you – Phil Collins**_

"Felix, where is she?" Hood asked right off the bat.

In the beginning Felix didn't understand what the doctor was talking about, but then he remembered.

"Agent Young is at the airport" he answered.

"Damn" Hood swore.

He couldn't be late, he thought there was still time. Ok, fine, he is late, but there's still the chance to catch her at the airport.

He drove at the maximum speed he could. He already saw the building of airport and…yes, that was definitely Rachel. She was getting her package out of the car.

Jacob slammed on the brakes. And as he has done it right in the middle of the road. The other cars ran into his car. But, he didn't bother.

Rachel turned her head because she heard a terrible sound of crash. And then she saw him, running to her.

"Rachel" Jacob said gasping for air "Don't leave"

"Hood, I thought you wanted me to accept this offer, because it's not so dangerous…"

He didn't give her the chance to finish. His lips found hers and they merged into the kiss.

**5. **_**Happy Birthday – The Click Five**_

"It's my birthday and I wanna ask you something" Rachel said looking straight in Hood's blue eyes.

Hood was looking at her fearing what she might say.

"Kiss me" she whispered.

No, he wasn't surprised; he knew it, before she said it out loud. He leaned forward: she smelled like roses after the thunder-storm. He already could feel her breath. And then they kissed. Her lips were sweat and Jacob didn't want to stop.

When they finally tore themselves away from each other, Rachel was smiling.

"That's the best birthday present I've ever gotten"

"It's only the first part of it" Hood grinned.

Even in the most audacious thoughts Hood couldn't imagine it. He watched Rachel. She was beautiful. And she was lying near with him. To wake up in the mornings with Rachel by his side that was his dream. And so far it was coming true.

Young opened her eyes and her gaze met the in-depth blue look of Jacob. She drew up near him and said:

"That was the best Birthday in my life"

**6. **_**Beat it – Fall out boy**_

Yes, that was definitely not his best idea. What was he thinking about when he agreed to make one time sparring with Rachel. Hood wasn't thinking at all. What man could of think in the presence of Rachel?

Hood has plenty of time to think now, while he was lying on the ground. Every part of his body ached with pain.

"C'mon Hood, get up" Rachel said offering him a hand.

Jacob got up, but not without an effort.

Actually Rachel was trying to teach Hood how to protect himself if she wasn't around. They already have tried a gun – it didn't work out. Now, it was time of the karate. So far it wasn't good either.

And again Hood found himself on the ground. Rachel was standing over him.

"Hood, you have only one choice" she said.

Jacob blinked trying to come to his senses after the fall in order to understand what Rachel meant.

"You have to marry me and I'll be around you 24-7"

**7. **_**Why don't you kiss her? – Jesse McCartney**_

Hood was sitting in his apartment. The phone was on table right in front of him. Yes, there were the guards outside, but he needed her. He needed her because she was something more than simply a bodyguard for him.

Hood picked up the phone and put it down again. The same was with his wife; he liked her, but couldn't find courage to begin to speak.

He breathed out and dialed up the number.

"Agent Young" the voice on the other end said.

"Rachel, its Jacob" Hood cleared his throat.

"Is something wrong?" she asked with concern.

"No, no" he hastened to assure her.

The uncomfortable pause has hung.

_C'mon Jacob tell her_, said Hood to himself.

"Hood, are you ok?" Rachel asked.

"I…" he started but didn't finish.

"I'll come" she said and hung up the phone.

Wasn't he supposed to be happy? Rachel was coming. But, he wasn't. The knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. There she was, so beautiful. Did she wear that dress special for him or did he call her in the middle of a date?

She was smiling. And Jacob smiled at the answer.

**8. **_**The closest thing to crazy – Katie Melua**_

She lay her head on his chest. She felt so comfortable when he was near. Hood embraced her. They were the last visitors in the restaurant. They moved slowly to the music.

Rachel chuckled.

"What?" Jacob asked half-smiling.

"I'm just happy" Rachel said lifting her head.

Their eyes met.

"You're very beautiful in that dress" Hood told.

"You're very beautiful in that suit" she repeated.

They continue to move in step to the music.

"Hood" she pronounced.

"Mmm?" he muttered.

"What will the FBI say about us?"

"Do you care what they think?"

"No."

"Then I think I may kiss you" and Hood pressed his lips against hers.

**9. **_**Promise in the dark – Keri Hilson**_

"Defibrillator!!!" yelled one of the doctors.

Hood saw the flat line of Rachel's pulse. It was just a nightmare, it couldn't be happening. No.

The events passed as flashes before his eyes.

One moment he was talking to the man who called them, the next he heard as she cried his name out. Then it all happened as in the slow motion. Rachel was pulling the gun out, shouting something. All he could see was the man hiding behind the corner. She couldn't see him. He ran to her and right in this moment he heard the sound of the shot. It was just like the thunder. Rachel had time to push him away and took the bullet instead of him. Her blood fell on him. Jacob called her, she swallowed and said very quiet, he barely could make out the words.

"That's ok…" her green eyes that just a minute ago were so full of life now have lost that spark of life.

"NO!!! Rachel, no!!! You can't leave me!!!" He shouted.

Someone called 911, and shortly later he heard sirens.

"Discharge!!!" yelled the doctor.

Rachel twitched…And…How relived he was when he heard the beep sound of her pulse.

"We have a low pulse" the doctor was relieved too.

**10.** _**Why me, why now – The Saturdays**_

Rachel was looking at Jacob who self-forgetfully was studying some samples. She noticed not for the first time, that he's very handsome. Rachel was trying to convince herself that he was nothing more than her assignment, but it didn't work.

She fell in love with him. She desperately fell in love with him.

Of course she had a few love affairs, but with her job they were not very serious. And she already lost hope to find the only one, but then she had met him. His eyes seemed to read your soul, gosh, she couldn't stop looking into them. All she wanted was to tell him the whole truth but she was afraid. Rachel, special agent for the FBI was afraid to make a declaration of love.

She felt like teenage girl.

She shook her head. She should think about the case and about protecting Hood.

But near him She found that she herself felt more protected while around him.


End file.
